The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly to a structure of combined dual sockets Christmas light.
Previously, the applicant has disclosed a lot of combined sockets of Christmas lights which includes the stepped shape, the twins shape and/or the multi-combined shaped in which the common contact copper plate must enter into the sockets from the upper rim of the sockets and causes difficulty to assemble during the manufacturing stage. A small error of the engagement to its correct position, sometimes brings about the disconnection of electric current. Thus, not only wastes time and labor but also increases the defective fraction. Further, each socket requires an electric wire and a copper plate. The electric wire has no any positioning structure. So that the electric wire is easily to break off from its copper plate when the user draws the string of Christmas light during the decoration stage, therefore damaging the whole string of Christmas light. Besides, the upper rim of the socket must have an indenture to facilitate the insertion of the common contact plate into the socket. This arrangement may favor the moisture or water penetrating into the socket and may cause an electric shake. Anyhow, a combined dual sockets must deliberate upon the proper placement of the common contact plate in order to avoid a disconnection of the electric current.